


tell me, could we be more?

by egnlotsc



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egnlotsc/pseuds/egnlotsc
Summary: "That girl infuriated him to no end. She was so stuck-up, so arrogant, so pretty-wait."Caleo AU where Calypso was freed after the Battle of Manhattan and the events of HoO didn't take place-or the one where Calypso and Leo are sworn enemies at CHB until detention forces them together and they discover they could be more than enemies
Relationships: Calypso & Leo Valdez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	tell me, could we be more?

"Gods, could YOU be anymore annoying?!" Calypso growled, turning around to face Leo Valdez, her sworn enemy and the world's most annoying demigod to ever walk the earth. He smirked, running a hand through his unruly curly black hair. "I haven't even done anything." She glared at him, her anger tinting her vision red. "You've spent the last ten minutes kicking my chair and mocking every move I make. If you don't stop, you're not going to see the light of tomorrow." His brown eyes glinted as he watched her tirade with mild amusement, making her even more angry. "Maybe you should chill out, Sunshine." She clenched her fist, resisting the urge to crawl across the table and strangle him. "DON'T call me Sunshine. Maybe if you actually paid attention in class, we wouldn't be having this conversation, now would we?" Leo opened his mouth to reply when a stern voice cut into their argument. "Mr. Valdez, Calypso. Is there a reason you both are interrupting class?" Calypso looked up at Chiron, who was staring down at her with disappointment. Her blood boiled as she realized this was ALL Leo's fault. She smiled sweetly at him, trying to diffuse the situation. "No, Chiron. I was simply asking Leo to stop being a disruption, that's all." Leo scoffed, standing up from his desk. "A disruption? I was minding my own business when you decided to attack me out of nowhere. Honestly, when do you ever calm down?" Calypso glared at him, stepping closer to him. She tried to ignore his warm brown eyes and focused on his cocky, too-good-for-you smirk. "Gods, Valdez. There are people who actually care about their grades, unlike someone I know. It would do you some good to listen for once in your life." He narrowed his eyes. "It would do YOU some good to stop being a stuck-up goody-two-shoes for even a moment. If you looked past your own ideas, you might see the world has more to offer. Or did living on that island make it impossible for you to be nice to others?" "Gah!" She exclaimed, poking a finger into his chest. Dang, she thought to herself. When did he start working out? She shook herself from the thought, focusing completely on her burning hatred for the demigod standing in front of her. "You are a good-for-nothing, infuriating, hypocrite-" "Calypso, Mr. Valdez. I will be seeing both of you after class in the training center. Please be seated." Calypso huffed, sitting back down and quickly turning around. "Look what you did. I've never gotten detention before." He smirked, adjusting the tool belt he always wore around his waist. "It will be good for you, Sunshine." "I'll show you what's good for me-" The bell cut off the rest of Calypso's sentence. Leo stood, grinning at her. "See you soon, Cal." Calypso made a strangling motion behind his back as he walked away. She sank into her seat, sighing. This was about to be the longest three hours of her life, and that was a lot coming from someone who used to be immortal on an island in solitary confinement. 

**

Leo sighed as he walked into the training center ten minutes later. He couldn't believe Calypso had made them both get detention, or whatever the equivalent was at Camp Half-Blood. That girl infuriated him to no end. She was so stuck-up, so arrogant, so pretty-wait. That wasn't what he meant. Calypso was the furthest thing from attractive. Her long cinnamon colored hair that fell over her shoulders wasn't pretty, and neither was her large, almond eyes that were flecked with gold - not that he ever noticed. Leo was pulled from his thoughts when Chiron appeared in front of him, a very angry Calypso standing next to him. She shot him a glare before avoiding his gaze, fiddling with her sword that she held in one hand. Chiron sighed, glancing at both of them before spreading his hands. "After last night's tournament, the Ares cabin left this place quite a mess." He gestured towards the scattered remains of the straw dummies and broken swords that littered the floor of the training center. The bleachers were equally as messy, covered in wadded up food wrappers and crushed soda cans. The tournament was the one event a year that Chiron allowed the campers to eat their fill (and a little more) of chips, candy, and soda. It was always one unlucky camper's job to clean up the next day. Unfortunately, Leo didn't have the luxury of being alone this time around. Chiron continued. "I want both of you to stay here and clean up for the rest of the day, or however long it takes. That will be up to you. I am trusting that I can leave both of you without you ripping each other's throats. Of course, with demigods that's more common than you'd think. I'll see you both at dinner." Before either of them could protest, Chiron turned and exited the center, leaving Leo standing there with Calypso. He could feel her glare but decided to ignore it. "Have fun, Sunshine," he said, throwing one of the towels Chiron had left on the floor in her general direction. He contemplated throwing the spray bottle as well, but decided he'd like to keep his limbs. He picked up his own spray bottle and rag, eyeing the mess on the bleachers. He was about to walk towards the bleachers when a rag smacked him in the back of the head. He spun around, revealing Calypso's angry face a lot closer to his than he expected. She crossed her arms across her chest, her almond eyes flashing with barely-contained annoyance. "Think again, Valdez. I am NOT cleaning the floor." Leo sighed, exasperated. When would she ever give him a break? "Whatever, Sunshine. Didn't know we had a princess in the room." She gasped, stepping closer to him. Her cinnamon scent was intoxicating, causing him to momentarily forget where he was. He remembered when Calypso jabbed her finger into his chest again. "I am not a princess! Gods you're a pain. Sometimes I wish I was back on that stupid island." Even though she sounded confident when she said it, Leo could tell Calypso hadn't meant what she said. He hated to admit it, but he knew she was much happier at Camp Half-Blood. He rolled his eyes. "Let's just get this done. I don't want to spend anymore time with you than I have to." She huffed before turning her back to him, her long hair swaying as she stomped away. Leo would be lying if he said he didn't watch her for longer than was necessary. 

**

Ten minutes passed in complete silence as Calypso angrily scrubbed at the soda stains on the bleachers. At least she was doing something productive with her anger. She couldn't say the same for Leo, who was picking up small piles of straw from the floor at a mind-numbing pace. "We're never going to get out of here if you don't pick up the pace," she announced when she couldn't take it anymore. Leo stepped closer to the bleachers, close enough that she was eye level with him from her position on the second row. Leo was a lot taller than her, something that bothered her to no end. "I didn't know you were the cleaning patrol," he retorted, rolling his eyes. Gods, he was so annoying. "Should I add that your list of titles?" She chose to ignore his comment, backing away slightly. His familiar scent of wood fire and smoke was becoming overwhelming. "Just pick up the pace, Valdez." She was about to turn around and pick up a can near her foot when his response caused her to freeze. "Make me." She whirled around, stepping closer to the edge of the bleacher so she was close enough to strangle him if he made anymore heart-stopping comments. She glared at him, trying to ignore her fast beating heart. "Leo, I swear to all of the gods, if you don't-" she stepped a bit too close to the edge, her foot slipping on the slick granite. She tried to steady herself, but before she could process it, she was lying on top of Leo on the floor, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. His brown eyes, which she realized were mixed with a gorgeous shade of gold, locked onto hers as she tightened her grip on his shoulders. She almost didn't want to move before her sanity kicked in and she yelped, wriggling out of his grasp. Leo grinned, standing up and brushing straw off of his black army jacket. "Dang, Sunshine. If you wanted to throw yourself at me you should've given me a bit of warning." She growled, snatching her spray bottle and wet rag from the ground where they landed when she fell. Before she could talk herself out of it, she raised the spray bottle and squirted it at Leo, splashing him directly in the face. He sputtered, wiping a hand across his face, his mouth open in shock. "You. Are. Dead." he said, annuciating each word as he picked up his own spray bottle and held it in front of him like a cop held his gun in the crime show Calypso had seen a few episodes of. Calypso giggled, surprising herself. Since when did she giggle? She didn't have time to dwell on it before a stream of soapy water hit her in the face, soaking the front of her shirt. She gasped, wiping away the water before chasing after Leo, who had made his way across the training center. He smirked at her over his shoulder before turning around quickly, spritizing her with his spray bottle. At this point, the entire training center's floor was slick with soapy water and straw that Leo still hadn't cleaned up yet. Calypso stopped for just a moment to pick up a clump of now-soaked straw from her path when a pair of arms encircled her waist, dragging her down onto the soapy floor. She laughed in spite of herself as she turned to face him. And when she did, oh gods. 

**

As Leo stared into Calypso's almond eyes, her sopping wet hair framing her face as her cinnamon scent wafted through the air, all he could think about was how much he wanted to feel what it would be like to kiss her. He tightened his grip on her waist, staring into her eyes. Did she want to as much as he did? He began to lean in, glancing up at her in question. Leo was close enough to read the answer written in her eyes. He closed the gap between them, his lips gently touching hers before something clicked in him, and he began to kiss her harder. She responded, her fingers running through his hair as they kissed for much longer than he realized. There was a passion fueling their kiss that he couldn't quite explain. A few minutes later, she finally pulled away, her cheeks flushed the same color as her swollen lips. He ran a hand through his dishelved hair, trying hard not to dive for her lips a second time. She bit her bottom lip, drawing his attention to his hands that were still gripping her waist. He cleared his throat, standing up slowly and offering her a hand. She took it, pulling herself up so they were practically nose-to-nose. She was so close he couldn't stand it. Her cinnamon scent was something he wanted to smell for the rest of his life. She blushed as he looked into her eyes. "Gods, you-you're something else, Leo Valdez." He smirked, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Can I kiss you again, Sunshine?" he asked. This time, there was no hesitation in her answer. 

**

Calypso could only imagine Chiron's surprise when he returned an hour later to find the place completely clean, and his two students inches apart from each other. Luckily, they had heard him coming so he didn't catch them on the bleachers, unable to stop kissing for even a minute. Unfortunately, Calypso couldn't seem to find the time to explain the swollen lips or disheveled hair, so she spent all of dinner dodging questions from the Seven. On the other end of the room at the Hepasetus table, Leo couldn't stop grinning, something that was SO Leo, but also made him seem a bit out of place at a table full of tough demigods. Piper kept glancing over at Calypso, holding back a laugh. Calypso knew she couldn't hide anything from the daughter of Aphrodite. She quickly finished her dinner, shoving the plate into the pile at the front of the pavilion before making her escape. Calypso didn't have a cabin, instead she slept in a small shed that she had decorated like her cave in Ogygia - filled with dozens of different plants and colored crystals. Even though she loved it at camp, she wanted to feel like she was in both worlds. Calypso gazed at the setting sun as she walked around towards the back of her shed, aiming to tend to one of the more unruly plants that she kept back there. She crouched on her hands and knees, pulling on a pair of gardening gloves and digging through the soil as she worked her magic on the plant. Calypso was about to move on to the next plant when she heard a rustle from behind her, and a familiar wood-fire scent enveloped her. She grinned, a blush rising to her cheeks before she cleared her expression, turning around to face Leo. He smirked. "Can't resist dirt and plants, huh?" She rolled her eyes, pulling off her gloves and tossing them next to the plant. "You're a pain. What are you doing here? Come up with some lame joke that you desperately needed to tell me?" He grinned, stepping closer to her. "I had something else in mind. Something..." he trailed off as he rested his hands on her waist, causing her to sharply inhale. His curly dark hair fell into his eyes, his tan Latino skin tinted golden in the light of the setting sun. He was driving her crazy. "Just kiss me," she said. His signature cocky smirk flitted across his lips before he kissed her, slowly backing her into the wall of the shed. Her back pressed against the cool metal as she kissed him back, all of her annoyance and love for him fueling their kiss. Several minutes passed before she pulled away, biting her lip. "Leo Valdez..." she said, trailing her finger along his jaw. He smiled at her, a good, true smile that made her weak in the knees. "Cal..." he said, running his hands along her sides. "Will you be my girlfriend, Sunshine?" She gasped, resting her arms around his neck. "Of course I will, Valdez." He grinned, his eyes flecked golden in the last slivers of sunlight before he kissed her again. She leaned against her shed, smiling through the kiss. She had found something more at camp, she had found her forever home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3, I'm so happy to be here! I also post on Wattpad under vxea242! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
